Ibis Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Azaroth ** lesser * * Other Characters: * * unnamed elderly high priest of Thoth * museum director * museum night watchman Locations: * ** *** the museum where Ibis now displays his royal artifacts ** Ibis' palace in ancient , circa ** Pharaoh Cheo Ra Tep's tomb, location unknown Items: * of Prince Amentep * of Pharoah Cheo Ra Tep | Writer2_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler2_1 = Gus Ricca | Inker2_1 = Gus Ricca | StoryTitle2 = "Fairy Genii" | Synopsis2 = In Fairyland, Zurti the mischievous genii plays annoying pranks on King Oberon and other fairies until Oberon loses his temper and banishes him to Earth. On a rainy day in the big city Zurti meets Ibis and Taia, and gets hit by a car, but Ibis turns the car to rubber just before impact, and back again afterward. Zurti hates it on Earth and decides he needs to do a good deed, in order to get back into Fairyland. Ibis quietly follows and observes him. That night Zurti encounters a burglar, with cheap burglar tools, failing to break into the front door of a jewelry store; Zurti naively helps him do so with a magical spell. The burglar loads up a satchel with gems, then asks Zurti to help him open the safe, but Ibis walks in and gives the safe arms to defend itself, and magically kapoofs the burglar and his loot into a jail cell. Ibis confronts the genii, who is so embarrassed to find out about his mistake that he vanishes in a puff of smoke. Ibis invisibly transports himself to Zurti's next location, which turns out to be an Italian restaurant, where he eats a prodigious amount of food, complaining about it the whole time. Guiseppe the very frustrated chef has a tantrum about the situation, and Zurti decides to do a good deed by cooking up the most wonderful dish he knows. Just as he's finishing, Mr. Richmore the evil mortgage banker, in his tuxedo and top hat, arrives to grab Guiseppe by his handlebar mustache and bully him over his overdue mortgage payment. Zurti offers Richmore a taste of his wonderful cuisine, which nearly kills him; Ibis has to intervene to save the old scoundrel's life because a Fairy potion can be fatal to mortals. Richmore promises to make legal trouble for Guiseppe, and Ibis suggests Zurti could do a good deed by smoothing over that problem, but Zurti can't do it without his magic pipes, so Ibis conjures up the flute, and the two men negotiate a new deal with better terms for Guiseppe. While Ibis is pronouncing this to be a satisfactory resolution, Zurti gives him a hotfoot. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Richmore, a greedy banker Other Characters: * * Zurti, the Genii of Mischief and Laughter * Guiseppe, a struggling restaurateur Locations: * ** * Items: * of Prince Amentep * Magic pipes of Zurti the Genii | Writer3_1 = Basil Wolverton | Penciler3_1 = Basil Wolverton | Inker3_1 = Basil Wolverton | StoryTitle3 = Mystic Moot and His Magic Snoot: "Sentenced to Fry" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Mystic Moot Antagonists: * Speeder McBleeder, the big gang leader * rival gangster * convict Other Characters: * Judge Grudge * cop * prison guard * Warden Borden Locations: * big city * Briglouse Big House | Writer4_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler4_1 = Kurt Schaffenberger | Inker4_1 = Pete Costanza | StoryTitle4 = "Talon of Terror" | Synopsis4 = Scientist and experimenter Jason Reliom, in his crumbling old plantation house next to a miasmic swamp, has performed over a hundred autopsies on alligators, seeking the secret of telepathy, which he knows they have. As he rants, a huge lizard face watches him thru the window, then vanishes. The next day out in the swamp with his really large rifle, Reliom shoots another gator, then is attacked by a dinosaur-sized upright-walking lizard, which retreats when Jason shoots it, leaving behind one enormous talon, which has apparently been shot off. Several days pass, during which Reliom becomes convinced that he knows what the monster is thinking (about revenge, of course), so he crates up the talon and mails it to his friend Ibis. Several days later the box arrives at Ibis' apartment and his Ibistick vibrates to warn Ibis of evil. Ibis and Taia go visit Reliom's home and find him inside, dead, amid signs of a violent struggle, and with a scrawled note: "He doesn't need to talk ...... " This is puzzling to them, but Ibis resolves that the next day he will venture into the swamp and exact revenge. That night the shambling creature returns to Reliom's house, flings Ibis across a room, grabs the crate containing its lost talon, and Taia, and lurches back out into the swamp. Ibis rallies up, gets his Ibistick, and pursues. He magics up some shoes that walk on water, and magics his way past a pack of alligators by turning them against each other, but a large constricting snake jumps him and makes him drop the Ibistick, which a rat grabs and races away. Soon Ibis is being carried into the swamp, unconscious, on the back of an alligator; it's clear that these animals are acting under some outside control. Ibis regains consciousness in a cave, Taia and the monster are both there, as is the Ibistick and the severed talon, which the big lizard is trying to reattach to itself. Ibis reviews some earlier events and decides that the monster is telepathic, and has Taia solve some math problems in her head, while he attempts to regain the Ibistick. As soon as he's got it, he conjures up a second giant telepathic lizard, and they fight each other until both are dead. The talon ends up in a glass case in Ibis' trophy room. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * unnamed giant lizard Other Characters: * Jason Reliom Locations: * ** Miasmic Swamp Items: * of Prince Amentep | Writer5_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler5_1 = Gus Ricca | Inker5_1 = Gus Ricca | StoryTitle5 = "Loch Ness Dragon" | Synopsis5 = Ibis and Taia in a rowboat are fishing on Loch Ness and just not catching anything at all, and Taia just won't give up, so Ibis does a little bit of stealthy magicking to get one poor fish to bite, then he rows them back to Evelina's Boarding House on the shore. Meanwhile at Evelina's Michael O'Bier has shown up with a bouquet of flowers and a romantic question for Evelina, but gets rudely chased away by his rival for her affections, mean-looking Tom Taggert, owner of the biggest fishing sloop in the village. Evelina wants no part of Tom and invites him to leave, which he does after making some vaguely threatening remarks. Evelina confides her problem to Taia who puts Ibis onto the case. But first, oddly, a large crowd has gathered in the small village square; Ibis checks this out. It's a fistfight, Tom versus Michael, and dirty Tom packs some brass knuckles; Ibis turns these to cotton. Michael flings Tom to the ground, clearly the better fighter; Tom's back-up plan is to wager on tomorrow's fishing haul, with the loser to leave the village and never see Evelina again. To rig the contest, Taggert sends a henchman to keep O'Bier's netman from reporting for work the following day, which he does by konking him on the head and leaving him in an alley. Next morning, all the fishing boats but Michael's have embarked an hour ago when Ibis gets to the dock and finds out about the problem, and volunteers to fill in as netman today. He's pretty efficient at it too, even without using the Ibistick, which his ethics prevent his doing. Seeing this thru binoculars, Taggart sends his netman over the side with a knife, to slice O'Bier's net; he does so, but right away a tentacle reaches up from the depths and drags him down to the bubbling depth of a watery grave. O'Bier pulls in his sliced net and misattributes the damage to the Loch Ness Dragon, but Ibis points out that the cut is too clean for anything but knifework, then he uses the Ibistick to mend the net. Just then the Loch Ness Monster heaves itself to the surface and attacks O'Bier's boat; Taggert's boat is nearby but he cravenly flees the scene. O'Bier is snatched into the air by a tentacle, but Ibis magicks up some giant hands to pry him free, then a giant fishing rod and a giant hook, which they bait with a big netful of fish, and Ibis goes angling for the Dragon, which snaps at the bait right away. After a colossal fight, the great water beast lies dead just under the surface of the Loch. So back at the dock, Tom Taggert tries to claim victory, having caught a record-setting 400 pounds of fish, but then Michael O'Bier and Ibis show up with the Loch Ness Monster, and wins the hand of fair Evelina; Ibis and Taia are invited to the upcoming wedding. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Tom Taggert * Taggert's unnamed netman Other Characters: * Evelina * Michael O'Bier * O'Bier's unnamed netman Locations: * , Items: * of Prince Amentep Vehicles: * fishing sloops | Notes = * Third story, "Talon of Terror": We never do find out how this dinosaurian lizard got so big or so telepathic. * Also featured in this issue of Ibis the Invincible was: ** Bagdad ** "Lake of Madness" (text story) by Joe Millard | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Ibis the Invincible #5 entire issue * Ibis the Invincible #5: The Devil's Ibistick story online }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances